


Rapunzel Can't Sleep

by eugeneismyqueen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Rapunzel Can't Sleep

Rapunzel decidedly could not sleep.

She had tossed and turned for hours, gotten up for water three times, paced her bedroom, tried to sketch in her journal —but no ideas came to her— tried to read, and tried to talk to Pascal before completely giving up on sleep all together. Pascal was soundly asleep and would not be disturbed by Rapunzel’s antics, no matter how much she tried to chatter to him.

Finally after a good two and a half hours of trying and failing to sleep, Rapunzel decided to slip downstairs to see Eugene. “Maybe if I could talk to Eugene I could fall asleep!” She whispered to herself, slipping on her silk robe over her nightgown, and tucking her usually bare feet into slippers. She didn’t like shoes, but these plushy, wooly slippers felt like clouds beneath her feet. And they softened her footfalls which would increase her level of stealth as she —the princess of Corona— snuck into her boyfriend’s room in the middle of the night.

Luckily, it wasn’t overly hard to sneak around the castle in the wee hours of the night. No one had stood post outside of her door since she had first come home almost a year ago. It was kind of surreal to realize it had already been nearly a year since she met Eugene and had her whole life changed. It was kind of strange to think that a year ago she had been a lost dreamer, locked up in a tower, with no clue at her real identity. So much had changed since then, she had changed so much since then... There was the rocks and her long, golden hair had grown back to say the least. But it was quiet moments of normality that Rapunzel cherished most in her new and often times chaotic life. Especially if those quiet moments could be intimate ones shared with Eugene.

By now, his door was in sight and she hadn’t crossed a single guard on her way down. She reached his room and pulled on the handle.

Locked.

Eugene never locks his door, she thought. Rapunzel knocked on the door, trying to stay quiet but also trying to wake him from his slumber. “Eugeeeeneee,” she whispered at the door’s edge. “Open up pleaseee, it’s Rapunzel.”

She heard a muffled thump, a soft “ow,” and a worried, “Blondie?” Before the door clicked open to reveal Eugene. He was shirtless and his hair was disheveled in a completely hot way.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” There was worry in his eyes as he looked over his girlfriend. She appeared to be fine, all appendages were intact and her hair was still seventy feet long.

“Hi, Eugene,” Rapunzel responded, bouncing to her tippy toes to peck his lips. “I’m okay. I can’t sleep, though.”

Relief flooded his face. Insomnia, he’d had his fair share of those nights. “Come on in, Blondie,” he chuckled. He relit the candle beside his bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, patting beside him for Rapunzel. She shut and locked his door behind her and sat down beside Eugene.

“So what’s keeping you up all night?” He asked her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I was thinking how it’s almost been a year since I met you, Eugene, and everything that’s changed since then and all the new responsibilities I have.” She twisted her hair in her hands like she did when she was stressed and unsure of herself.

“I know it’s a lot, Rapunzel, but if anyone is strong enough to handle the Princess life, it’s you.” Eugene booped her nose and grinned at her.

“Thanks, Eugene,” Rapunzel smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He scooped her up and pulled her into the bed with him. Rapunzel pulled the sheets over them and they cuddled together.

“So almost a year since we met, hmm?” Eugene looked down at Rapunzel.

“Mhmm,” she responded, snuggling against his bare chest. “Best day ever.”

“You think you had the best day ever? Puh-lease. It pales in comparison to me having the best day ever. The charming rogue swept away by the enchanting maiden in the tower. I met the love of my life that day!” Eugene was clearly messing with her now, and Rapunzel knew just how to play back.

“Oh did you? Well tell me about her. What’s she like? What’s wrong with her?” She grinned up at him.

“Wrong with her? Oh, nothing. She’s completely perfect, this one true love of mine,” Eugene crinkled his nose, dipping his forehead against hers on the pillow.

“Surely she must have some flaw!” Rapunzel was poking him hard and they both knew it.

“Wellll, I guess I can think of one thing,” Eugene said.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Rapunzel feigned innocence.

“That a smart, beautiful woman like you could break through my façade and fall in love with me, the real me.” Just like that the tone was brought back down from flirtatious teasing to something much more intimate. It was humbling to think that Eugene still thought he didn’t deserve her love. But his true identity, and teaching him to love that man, Eugene, while she fell in love with him, too, that was the best thing she could ever give him.

“I truly fail to see how that’s a flaw,” she breathed, their noses were touching. “You deserve love, Eugene. I’m just too selfish to let anyone else love you like I do.”

“Oh sweetheart, no one else could ever love me like you do. And that fact alone means everything to me. It’s definitely no flaw, but one of the many, many things I love about you, Rapunzel.”

They shared a passionate kiss, Rapunzel holding Eugene’s face in her hands and him pulling her even closer against his body.

Several minutes passed while they kissed, sharing breaths and whispered exchanges of love, before they parted, still lying in each other’s arms.

“Eugene?” Rapunzel asked after another several minutes had gone by and Eugene’s breath was starting to even out as though he was falling back to sleep.

“Hmm?”

“Would it be alright if I stayed here the rest of the night? I think I can sleep now, as long as you keep holding me.”

“Of course, Blondie.”

She snuggled up against Eugene and finally fell asleep, his arms laced tightly around her.


End file.
